The present invention relates to technique for detecting a freezing or icing condition of an intake pressure sensor.
The intake manifold pressure of an engine is often used as one of main input signals in fuel injection control systems such as a electronic fuel injection system of a D-Jetronic type. An intake pressure sensor is attached to an intake passage downstream of a throttle valve.